The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and is applicable, for example, to a semiconductor device that generates a multi-pulse square wave for a power conversion device.
AC electric motor driven by a power conversion device is applied to various products such as electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles. In general, the AC electric motor can be driven at a variable speed by using a power conversion device for converting AC power to an arbitrary frequency and voltage. The power conversion device is configured with a main circuit using a semiconductor switching element such as IGBT, as well as a control circuit for controlling the semiconductor switching element. The power conversion device drives the motor at a variable speed by performing pulse width modulation control (hereinafter, referred to as “PWM control”) on the semiconductor switching element with an arbitrary carrier frequency to control the voltage and frequency applied to the AC electric motor. In the modulation of the power conversion device, the output voltage is adjusted by the pulse width modulation control. Thus, it has been proposed to use multi-pulse mode in which a half cycle of the output voltage with a plurality of voltage pulses and to use one pulse mode in which a half cycle of the output voltage is configured with a single pulse (for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-53824)